1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle roof structure comprising: a roof panel for supporting a roof glass at an opening provided in its central portion; roof side rails; molding mounting grooves formed along connecting portions between the roof panel and the roof side rails; and roof moldings mounted to the molding mounting grooves.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent No. 3563179 discloses a vehicle roof structure, in which a roof glass is mounted in a large opening formed in a roof panel of a vehicle, and clearances between left and right side edges of the roof glass and left and right roof side rails are covered with roof moldings (garnishes).
However, this conventional roof structure has a problem that continuity between the roof glass and the roof side rails is eliminated to deteriorate the appearance.